


Remember Me This Way

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [26]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bittersweet, Cuddle, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Taken place in chapter 122 after Sei arc. After being separated and facing dangers all at once, they scared to lose Yona again. Hak has suffered so much after he lost Soo Won as his only best friend, then when he found these Four Dragons and Yun, he feels really grateful that he has friends that he can trust to and after blurt it out unconsciously, Yun and HHB become extremely attached to Yona and Hak.





	Remember Me This Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farrah87](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=farrah87).



“Kija, I’m fine already, that’s why... just stop crying already”, Yona sighs in relief, she’s been laying on the makeshift bed. She feels content, that’s when she remembers the fear of losing someone and barely being killed. She calls their attention and when all of them really turn their attention to her, she tells them about her wish, because she knows she’s the reason of why this group can exist from the first place “I really hope, that all of you will still be together as family, even after I no longer here by your side, then I’ll make a wish for you all, and hope it will come true... that life has just be kind, to such a gentle mind and soul of my beloved people. If you lose your way, think back on yesterday when we were together, remember me this way”.

“MISS?!”, Zeno hugs Yona immediately “don’t spout such a nonsense as if you’re going to die like that?!”.

Yun swings his ladle before scolding Yona with mother-hen-style “he’s right?! You moron, you shouldn’t have to say it all?! We wouldn’t let anything happen to you!?”.

Kija cries harder “Yun is right, princess?!”.

Jae Ha chuckles and shakes his head, patting Yona’s head when Yun and Kija join Zeno to hug Yona “oh no, you make Kija crying harder, Yona dear”.

Zeno realizes something is missing and he finds Shina doesn’t join the hug, unusually for him, unlike Hak who keeps his cool “what’s wrong, Seiryuu? You look so upset”.

Shina stares to Hak before hesitantly saying “...that grumpy old man with scar on his cheek, that King’s bodyguard...”.

Realizing maybe what make his blue companion upset which has something to do with him, Hak shifts his position to Shina, putting down his sewing work to the ground “do you mean General Joo Doh? What’s wrong with him?”.

Shina purses his lips like a child who pouting after his mother refuses to give him a candy. With gloom and too clear displeasure aura around his body, Shina mumbles “…he said you’re too dangerous and will threaten that King’s life… I understand why he reacted that way, but I hate it… I hate it because he had treated Hak as if Hak is dangerous monster that have to be killed… Hak isn’t monster, but our brother too…”.

Hak has to admit, he feels touched by how Shina try to defend him and it’s really cute, to see Shina who usually silent and quiet, can be stubborn and mad with pout like a child. Now, Hak thinks hard to ease his little brother “Shina, listen to me. No matter how kind a single soul is, whoever that people is, there will always be someone who don’t like or even hate him. Considering what happened on Sensui, no wonder he reacted that way to me”.

Shina has said too, he understands but doesn’t change the fact he really hates it “but still...”.

“Shina, look at me and listen well. I don’t care at all about what those people outside talk about, as long as I have a place to go home where my family is waiting”, Hak touches Shina’s shoulders before patting his head, telling him what he think can ease him and offering gentle smile “whenever I think about how this would have gone if it were just me and the princess like before with no one trustworthy beside us, I felt terrified. After leaving Wind Tribe, losing a friend, I never thought I would get to meet people like you all. Now for me, the place where I go home to, where my family waiting is here with you guys. With everyone being beside us now like this, it makes me really grateful. Every now and then, I believe you will find special friends that feels like family, like I have with you guys”.

Shina lifts his mask, showing tears brimming on his beautiful Dragon eyes. After leaving his mask and wig on the ground, Shina instantly lunges and hugs Hak tightly, barely tackling him “...big brother...”.

Hak smiles and chuckles lightly, patting the back of Shina’s head before looking up, surprised to see his companion (except Zeno who only smiles knowingly) are crying mess (like Kija and Yun) or teared up (like Yona and Jae Ha) “wait!? Why are you all crying?!”.

“ah, sorry!? I mean…”, Yona wipes her eyes with her sleeve before smiling brightly “it’s so rare for you to being honest like that, Hak?! I’m glad to know what do you think of us!?”.

Ops. Now Hak has just blurted it out, the things that he wondering whether he can tell it out loud to them or not, and all of them are crying mess in front of him. What Hak knows after that, they all lunge into him and join Shina to hug him (except Yona).

“it’s alright even if you don’t call my name and call me ‘White Snake’ instead, Hak... I don’t care about it anymore...”, Kija sobs, hugging Hak from his right side “because your word just now is enough for us... now we know... that you think of us as your family...”.

Yun sobs, hugging Hak from his left side “stupid Thunder Beast, you make us crying harder?!”.

Hak sighs “guys, it’s cramped...”.

“just deal with this, Hak, my dear”, Jae Ha who hugs Hak from behind, ruffling Hak’s head and wiping his eyes “you really make us teared up”.

“I can’t breathe, you musclehead...”.

“duh, I don’t care anymore?!”, Yona lifts both hand before asking Shina to give a little room for her “I wanna join the hug and cuddle, too?!”.

“...fine, I surrender”, Hak sighs with slight blush on his face when Yona wraps her arms around his torso and joins Shina who still wrapping his arms around Hak’s shoulders to hug him. He chuckles because it’s been a long time ever since he has bear hug like this, other than when he’s in Wind Tribe “what am I going to do with you all?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Even if this is rather short, I hope you feel satisfied with this, my friend *wink


End file.
